


Falling Behind

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [109]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry worries about work, Draco's not having it.





	Falling Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 527: Behind.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Falling Behind

~

Harry groaned. “That was terrible!” 

Draco snorted. “Like that wasn’t what you were planning on saying earlier?” 

Harry coughed. “Whether or not that’s true, and I’m not saying it is, it’s irrelevant now since you made us a proper meal.” 

“Humph.” Draco relaxed in Harry’s arms, apparently mollified. 

“So,” said Harry, “what should we do tomorrow?” 

Draco pursed his lips. “We have two days before we return to work, we should take advantage of them.” 

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Harry exhaled. “Maybe we should talk to our colleagues. We’re behind on the news.” 

Draco shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt.” 

~

Harry began to stand, but Draco clung. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I thought I’d Floo Ron, see what’s happening at the Ministry.” 

“Right _now_?” Draco rolled his eyes. “We’ve two more days suspension, Harry. Let’s wait until the last day to catch up.” 

“But we’re probably behind,” said Harry weakly. 

“All we can do about work problems is worry for two days.” Draco brushed his lips against Harry’s. “I, for one, would rather not think about anything more strenuous than what position I’d like to try with you next.” 

Harry grinned. “Well, when you put it that way—”

~


End file.
